sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparta Heavy Cruiser
Sparta, Byzantium Cruiser laid down 1923 Displacement: 15,816 t light; 16,858 t standard; 19,111 t normal; 20,914 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (639.02 ft / 606.96 ft) x 78.74 ft x (29.53 / 31.48 ft) (194.77 m / 185.00 m) x 24.00 m x (9.00 / 9.59 m) Armament: 9 - 8.00" / 203 mm 55.0 cal guns - 276.33lbs / 125.34kg shells, 150 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1923 Model 3 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 12 - 5.00" / 127 mm 25.0 cal guns - 56.77lbs / 25.75kg shells, 1,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1923 Model 6 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 3 raised mounts 32 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 1.87lbs / 0.85kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1923 Model 8 x 4-gun mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 raised mounts 24 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 70.0 cal guns - 0.26lbs / 0.12kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1923 Model 6 x 4-gun mounts on sides, evenly spread 12 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 12.0 cal guns - 0.04lbs / 0.02kg shells, 3,000 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1923 Model 12 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 3,235 lbs / 1,467 kg Main Torpedoes 12 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 30.00 ft / 9.14 m torpedoes - 1.906 t each, 22.876 t total In 6 sets of deck mounted centre rotating tubes 2nd Torpedoes 24 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 30.00 ft / 9.14 m torpedoes - 1.906 t each, 45.752 t total In 6 sets of deck mounted carriage/fixed tubes Mines 6 - 0.00 lbs / 0.00 kg mines + 6 reloads - 0.000 t total in Above water - Stern racks/rails Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 9.00" / 229 mm 420.00 ft / 128.02 m 18.00 ft / 5.49 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 106 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 19.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Strengthened structural bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 420.00 ft / 128.02 m 30.00 ft / 9.14 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 58.00 ft / 17.68 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 8.00" / 203 mm 8.00" / 203 mm 2nd: 0.50" / 13 mm 0.50" / 13 mm 0.50" / 13 mm 4th: 0.50" / 13 mm - - 5th: 0.50" / 13 mm 0.50" / 13 mm - - Armoured deck - multiple decks: For and Aft decks: 3.00" / 76 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 3.00" / 76 mm - Conning towers: Forward 7.00" / 178 mm, Aft 4.00" / 102 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric motors, 4 shafts, 101,032 shp / 75,370 Kw = 31.50 kts Range 10,000nm at 15.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,055 tons Complement: 812 - 1,056 Cost: £3.933 million / $15.734 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 1,054 tons, 5.5 % - Guns: 951 tons, 5.0 % - Weapons: 103 tons, 0.5 % Armour: 7,572 tons, 39.6 % - Belts: 2,840 tons, 14.9 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,865 tons, 9.8 % - Armament: 965 tons, 5.1 % - Armour Deck: 1,733 tons, 9.1 % - Conning Towers: 169 tons, 0.9 % Machinery: 3,377 tons, 17.7 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 3,866 tons, 20.2 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 3,295 tons, 17.2 % Miscellaneous weights: 36 tons, 0.2 % - On freeboard deck: 36 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 23,688 lbs / 10,745 Kg = 92.5 x 8.0 " / 203 mm shells or 3.1 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.06 Metacentric height 3.9 ft / 1.2 m Roll period: 16.7 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 74 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.33 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.03 Hull form characteristics: Hull has raised forecastle, raised quarterdeck , a normal bow and large transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.474 / 0.487 Length to Beam Ratio: 7.71 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 28.83 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 58 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 72 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 30.00 degrees Stern overhang: 13.12 ft / 4.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 25.00 %, 32.81 ft / 10.00 m, 26.25 ft / 8.00 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 16.40 ft / 5.00 m - Aft deck: 30.00 %, 16.40 ft / 5.00 m, 16.40 ft / 5.00 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Average freeboard: 20.51 ft / 6.25 m Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 103.2 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 67.8 % Waterplane Area: 32,334 Square feet or 3,004 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 109 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 128 lbs/sq ft or 624 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.95 - Longitudinal: 1.62 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Cramped accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Category:Imperial Byzantine Military